User blog:Dragonofelder/Warhammer Diaries Part 1
Date: 989.M41 *Location: Strike Cruiser Emerald Dawn, mid warp-transition *Battle-Brother Furgeon’s Log Chaplain Hiero suggested I kept a log of my thoughts to keep track of them, amongst other reasons. I am quite interested in the idea. Writing of ancient heroes, Space Marine or not, are treated with great importance in the Imperium, both due to their age and the knowledge they contain. Would my writings be held in reverence as they are? Granted, I am writing this on a Data-Slate, not parchment, but perhaps it would be copied? But I digress. I am Battle-Brother Furgeon, Adeptus Astartes of the Green Shields Chapter. Nearing a hundred standard years of service, I am part of the Tactical Squad Shamrock, 5th company. Currently, we are traveling through the warp, tracing an astropathic call for help. It was detected by our own Astropaths, and Captain Tenicious decided to follow it to it’s source. We have been in the warp for - approximately - six days warp time, and if our Navigator is correct, we will soon arrive at our destination. ---- *Date: 4.573.989.M41 *Location: Strike Cruiser Emerald Dawn, outer reaches of system designated “Tenicious” *Battle-Brother Furgeon’s Log We have arrived. From what information Sergeant Walsh has told the squad, the system consists of nine planets, a mix of gaseous and rocky worlds, an asteroid belt, and not much else.. So far no signs of advanced civilisations have been detected, but there may be a feral world closer to the system’s sun. There is no obvious source of the astropathic call and I believe Captain Tenicious is beginning to suspect a trap. We have been placed on battle alert, although Brother Casey has pointed out that is normal when approaching an unknown location. Still I worry. Brother-Librarian Fitzpatrick did not come to our weekly Regicide session. When I sought him out at the ship’s Librarium I was told by the chapter-serfs that both he and Brother-Librarian Martin had been summoned by Magee, the ranking Librarian on the ship. Apparently they are currently in deep meditation, although for what reasons the serf did not know. I believe it bodes ill. If the Librarians are combining their power to peer through the warp, it must mean something is affecting it’s tides. There is little I can do now however. Got Burke to play with me instead, and he broke the board. No longer talking to him. ---- *Date: 4.573.989.M41 *Location: Strike Cruiser Emerald Dawn, approaching planet designated “Tenicious-3” *Battle-Brother Furgeon’s Log The ship’s aspex scanners have found signs of intelligent life on the third planet from the system’s sun, and we currently approaching it. The world is of normal enough size and has at least two major separate landmasses. It is still too far to identify any human population centres, and Captain Tenicious has held off closer scouting until the ship is in orbit. Fitzpatrick visited the squad’s quarters to apologise for missing our session, but I brushed it off. Duty to the chapter comes first, we both know this. When I asked the purpose of their mediation session he became nervous. The third planet is generating massive warp energy, with three separate high points. Yet the world, according to Fitzpatrick, is definitely not a Daemon world, which seems impossible. How could a world covered by so much corrupting energy not fallen alre Sergeant Walsh has called the squad to the Drop Pod bay. I write this as we march. A massive spike of energy has been detected from the northern pole of the planet and Captain Tenicious has ordered all troops to be ready to deploy. Fitzpatrick has left to join his Brother-Librarians. We to be joined by Chaplin Molony and T Something has taken a hold of the ship Starting something new here. The story will be told either through these logs or vox recording transcripts. Please say what you think of it so far, including how it is written and laid out. And try and guess what world “Tenicious-3” really is... Category:Blog posts